


A Midsummer Night's Kiss

by OceanShay



Category: Code Name Verity Series - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Smoking, and 2: to try and reach a wider audience, using that tag to 1: get more people into cnv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: Her lips tasted like the sky, like the feeling you get before you jump from a plane, knowing everything will be fine but still hesitating before taking the leap.
Relationships: Julie Beaufort-Stuart/Maddie Brodatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Midsummer Night's Kiss

“Hey Queenie, want a cigarette?” 

“Sure.” 

There’s a shuffling of bodies as the pack of smokes makes its way towards the woman called Queenie. That’s not her actual name, though. 

There’s a sound of bombs outside, but the girls in the bunker remain calm, sitting in a cloud of cigarette smoke. 

Queenie pulls one out, graceful as ever, and holds it between her fingers, examining it for a moment. She closes the tin and holds it up to her lips. Someone offers a light while someone else takes the tin. 

A deep inhale, letting the tobacco and nicotine and smoke swirl around her lungs before exhaling, a puff of smoke escaping her mouth. 

Already she feels more at ease than she was earlier. 

\--- 

She takes another drag, noticing someone sitting by herself in the corner. Queenie exhales again and stands up as much as she can in the bunker, moves over to the girl sitting by herself. She takes a seat next to her, introduces herself, and offers the cigarette. 

Secretly she wants the other girl to take it, to know what her lips would taste like. 

“No, thank you,” she says, holding up a hand and looking at the girl who had offered it. 

Queenie was disappointed for a moment, but took a seat and another drag of the cigarette. 

They talked together for a while, and it was nice. It felt like they were just hanging out in the cellar while hiding from their parents after accidentally knocking over the priceless family heirloom. 

\--- 

They talked long past the life of the cigarette, hands inching closer to each other, but not daring to touch, not yet. 

Queenie asks if the other girl, Maddie, if she’s ever thought about kissing another girl before. Maddie says she hasn’t thought of kissing anyone since the war started. Seen too many girls lose their fiances to the war already, and now wasn’t really the time to be thinking about those things. 

“Maybe once,” she says, “in school. There were always pretty girls that you couldn’t help but think about that.” 

Queenie moves her hand closer, fingers brushing Maddie’s lightly. 

“I know,” says Queenie, “exactly what you mean.” 

\---

She looks over at Maddie, eyes drifting to her lips and back to her eyes, hesitating for a moment before leaning in and leaving a ghost of a kiss on her lips. They tasted like the sky, like the feeling you get before you jump from a plane, knowing that everything will be fine but still hesitating before taking the leap. 

\--- 

She pulled back, pulling her hand away, the realization of what she had just done and the guiltiness of doing it settling in. 

Maddie pulled her back in, wanting to taste the lingering cigarette smoke and the feeling of landing a broken plane on the first try, knowing that she had taken the risk and succeeded, chasing the high that came with it. 

And for a moment, the sounds of bombs exploding above them were gone, as the two sat together for the rest of the night, hand in hand, just talking and stealing kisses in the middle of that warm summer’s night.

\---

They knew it couldn’t last forever, though. Nothing ever does, does it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through! This is my first time writing f/f and CNV, but I really liked the style that I used and want to use it again in the future, and I might also post more CNV fic if people like this one. And remember to leave comments and kudos on your favorite author's works, because that's the biggest motivator for us to keep producing content you enjoy!


End file.
